Vash The Stampede
Vash Ja foi membro de tudo quanto é comunidade que se possa imaginar do Orkut e agora decidiu se aventurar no Yoble O início O início de Vash no Fake foi no finado Friendster, em 2002, la ele criou a Praia Fake, mas não deu muito certo por que só tinha meia dúzia de retardados, assim como o Friendster, e por isso nessa época ele apenas se interessou pelas edições no Paint e jogos ninja A Era do Orkut (2004-2014) No Orkut foi um dos primeiros fakes a se inscrever e a criar algumas comunidades, como a Praia Fake e a Favela Fake, além de ter sido moderador de várias e várias outras (ADD Anime, BI, PNM, BF, Esbórnia, Howgarts e mais uma porrada ai) Também ficou conhecido por nunca ter trocado de fake e de ser um dos últimos a criar um segundo fake (Happy) tão retardado quanto o primeiro. No final do Orkut ele frequentava apenas o Pub e o Tópico do Harry, mesmo assim com pouca frequência o que o deixou quase morto O Reinício Logo após o fim do Orkut o loiro entrou numa depressão gigantesca de 15 minutos, por que ai foi só tomar um Toddynho que tudo ficou bem, após isso começou a peregrinação pelas redes sociais até que por fim ele caísse na atual, o Yoble, que mesmo assim não fica ativo o tempo todo, só quando quer, por que idosos são desse jeito mesmo A missão de Vash Vash pode parecer um idiota que só quer ferrar com quem encontrar com ele, mas na verdade está tentando impedir seu irmão maniáco, nazista e homicida que quer acabar com a humanidade e restaurar poder às plantas. Para isso ele sai andando pelo mundo, mas como não tem GPS acaba andando a esmo, fazendo vários amigos ao longo de sua jornada (como todo bom herói de revista japonesa para meninos) e esperando até os inimigos irem atrás dele, já que ele é baiano e não quer se dar ao trabalho de ir atrás deles. Enquanto espera cada super vilão ir atrás dele para encher ele de chumbo ele resolve pequenos casos de intriga, de vez em quando tentando sobreviver a uma caçada humana patrocinada pela recompensa em sua cabeça, e acaba mostrando que não é do mal e que a recompensa é migué do governo que queria culpar alguém quando um vazamento de gás causou a explosão da cidade que ele supostamente destruiu com uma Genki Dama. E como resolve problemas como achar gatos pretos e ajudar velhinhas a atravessarem a rua ganha o título de Ato de Deus. Um Dia na vida do Estouro da Boiada: * O Vash finge ser um baita dum matusquela xarope se a pessoa estiver disposta a saber a verdade ele continua * O Vash finge ser um retardado mental Se não colar, ele tenta mais uma vez * O Vash tenta escabar do assunto ficando bebado ou começando a comer Se a pessoa não desistir e perder a paciência e puxar uma arma * O Vash fica sério e fala que perdeu a memória/não tem orgulho do seu passado O indivíduo pode perdoar o Vash, mas normalmente ele continua apontando a arma * O Vash tenta te convençer que a vida é um treco engraçado e que foi tudo coincidência Se o indivíduo não tiver mais Jesuis no Coração ele ameaça acabar de uma vez por todas a vida dele. * Vash faz algo foda, como salvar a vida da pessoa e no fim das contas a pessoa percebe que a culpa foi dela mesma ou que o Vash salvou ela ou algo assim. Daí o Vash sai andando pelo deserto no pôr-do-sol por não ter dinheiro pro ônibus para parecer O Foda Fatos e Curiosidades * A Arma de Vash tem sempre uma bala a mais no tambor, ele atirando 1, 2, 3 ,4,...285630 vezes. * Vash não brinca de esconde-esconde, brinca de esconde-e-pega. * Vash zerou GTA V apenas com uma Magnum 357. * Vash é presidente da Assossiação de Rifles, Escopetas, Bazucas e afins. * Vash não faz porra nenhuma de violento, e quando finalmente vai matar alguém, fica desesperado procurando por um band-aid para que o ladrão não morra. * É confundido com Uma certa planta de uma organização não tão secreta * A compania de seguros Bernadelli mandaram agentes de seguro contra desastre pois achavam que ele era um tufão em forma de humanóide ou que era um estouro de uma boiada de animais chamados Vashs. * ele só usa uma Magnum mas o nome do desenho é Três armas, WTF?. * Plantas aparentemente tem armas de destruição em massa embutidas, e são fontes de energia inesgotáveis. Pense nisso antes de cortar uma árvore, ou o Vash vai atrás de você. * Ele usa o Roundhead Strike of Love que nem seu sobrinho Naruto e o Goku. * Assim como o C&A di Pégasu, não importa quantas vezes você grite MORRA VASH ele não vai morrer. *Diferente do Seiya, ele não tomou o lico de cair pinto, e apesar de ser dos Lados Verde e Azul da força, ele não está no Rosa (porque ele é machão). * Os óculos que ele usa são da mesma marca dos do Alucard. * Vash the Stampede foi presenteado com uma pistola gigantesca e um óculos amarelo pelo próprio Alucard pois o garoto havia aguentado as 12 horas de Alucard, e o óculos é o diploma de graduação. A pistola foi de bônus para que Vash deixasse de ser pacifista. * Ele ajudou um rabino chamado Wolfwood a fugir do Adolfinho e dos nazistas, que para não levantar suspeitas muda de religião, vira padre e anda junto com o Vash que é loiro e tem olhos azuis. * Vash chegou a vencer seu mestre pelo menos 1 vez. * Vash não tem medo de Chuck Norris,por que quem fica com tanto medo do proprio pai? * Vash gosta de imitar o Messiah, só mata quem for digno de morrer com uma bala na cabeça. * Vash já comeu 90% da tripulação feminina da Seed. * Vash não brinca de esconde-esconde, brinca de esconde-e-pega. * É um dos poucos que consegue guardar as chaves dentro da gaveta. * Já pegou 99% das mulheres do planeta. * Vash tem munição infinita, por isso não compra cartuchos. * Vash come parafusos e cospe pregos. * Consegue contar até infinito. * Tem mais de 1001 maneiras de te mandar pro inferno, mas não as usa, porque não quer melar os sapatos. * Não chupa picolé, porque chupar é coisa de viado. * Ele consegue fazer uma bolar de chiclete, maior que a própria cabeça. * Tem o poder da imortalidade.